


How Are We Gonna Fix This

by petersoftieparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Minor Character Death, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Orphan Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Steve is a jerk, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersoftieparker/pseuds/petersoftieparker
Summary: “You treated the kid like shit for months and now his only living relative is dead!” Tony yelled at the super soldier, “I don’t know what your issue is with Peter and I don’t care. I refuse to let him go through this alone. So, the question is how are we gonna fix this?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Clint Barton, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 36
Kudos: 426





	1. Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff in italics is Peter’s thoughts and I made it so Happy was nice to him in this fic. Enjoy!!

He was tired, but that did not matter at this moment. The time is 2:28pm on April 16th and there is an alien invasion. 

“Parker! Where are you? Back-up was needed at 145th two minutes ago and you weren’t there!” Rogers yells through comms, “Clint is taking on about forty-five of these things all by himself!”

Peter sighs and taps his left ear activating his comms, “yeah, and I said I was occupied.” The sounds of punches landing can be heard on Peter’s side along with a few hushed curses. 

It took a few moments for Steve to respond to him, “Occupied with what?! When I request for your back-up I expect you to be there! No excuses.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but had no response, he quickly webbed up the creatures around him and made his way to 145th street. 

When the spider-child got there Clint was already retreating. There was a pile of creatures laying in the middle of the street. Clint bends down and pulls an arrow out of the chest of one and placed it in his sheath. 

Before Peter can leave Clint calls out to him, “Hey, Parker!” The kid turns to look at the archer, “ignore Cap, I had it handled here and I’m sure you had a heard of these fuckers over on your side too. I’m not sure what crawled up his ass this morning.” Peter simply nods before swinging away to go gank some more alien bastards. 

“Parker! Why is there a bunch of targets webbed up over here, I ordered for them to be killed, not contained!”

_I don’t know, fuckhead, maybe it’s because you ordered me to report to 145th where Clint already had it handled._

“We’ll be discussing your inability to listen to orders from your superiors.” With that Peter disconnected his comms.

-

Luckily for Peter, Rogers never got the chance to scold him due to the fact that Peter had to return to school. He had left half way through third period to assist the Avengers and completely missed fourth. To top it off he missed the first half of decathlon practice. MJ was going to be pissed. 

After changing into normal clothing in an alleyway he shoves his suit into his bag and approaches Midtown High. 

There was light chatter in the halls about the invasion.

“I heard they were sent by that Loki guy, the same one that caused the Battle of New York.” 

_Incorrect, he’s dead._

“Did you see Thor, I swear he keeps getting more attractive.”

_Now, that’s a statement I can get behind._

“Sure Thor is hot and everything, but did you see Spider-Man?” 

_Oh_.

“I wish I could know what he looks like under the mask.” 

_Well, you’d be surprised._

Peter took a deep breath before entering classroom 302. As soon as he walked through the door all attention was directed towards him. A heavy blush rose to his cheeks as he quickly shuffled towards an empty seat. 

MJ eyed him, “nice of you to join us Peter, I hope there was a good reason for absence.” Peter gave her a look that she recognized as ‘I’ll tell you later’ which she responded with a nod. 

“Anyways, continuing on...” Peter zoned out almost immediately after MJ started talking. He could only imagine the type of scolding he was going to get when he returned to the tower for debriefing. 

Ever since Peter had started assisting the Avengers they always found something the berate him on. Every singe thing Peter does is wrong in the eyes of Steve Rogers. None of the other Avengers really care much about him or what he does. None of them have a strong liking for him either. 

If it were up to him he wouldn’t be affiliated with the Avengers at all, but Nick Fury ordered it. SHIELD is a pain in Peter’s ass. He used to be able to go in and out as Spider-Man as he pleased, but now he has to log when he’s patrolling, fill out summary forms on his patrols, he can be called to assist the Avengers in missions at any given moment and is not allowed to work with other vigilantes such as Daredevil or Deadpool (even though he breaks that rule very frequently.) 

Peter was pulled from his thoughts when Ned leaned towards him an whispered in a hush tone, “Did you leave to help with the invasion?” Peter nodded at his best friend. Ned’s eyes flickered up to Peter’s disheveled hair, “I think you have alien guts in your hair.”

The boy’s eyes widen as he reaches up to feel his hair. When he pulled his hand back there was a slimy purple substance on his fingertips, “gross,” he muttered and wiped the alien blood on his tattered jeans, “I’ll tell you and MJ about it after.”

Ned grinned and nodded at his friend. The two of them averted their attention back to MJ. 

-

“Wait, so Barton didn’t even need any help and then Rogers got mad at you for webbing up the things instead of killing them?” MJ asked and Peter nodded, “even though he told you to leave immediately to go to Barton?” The boy nodded again, “what a dick.”

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, tell me about it,” he says, “and now I have to go back to the tower for debriefing and probably get yelled at some more.”

“It’s kind of sad that my childhood hero is a complete asshole,” Ned says. Peter let’s out a quiet chuckle as they walk out the school. 

The boy cranes his neck over the heads of other students looking for the sleek black car that’s usually there to pick him up. When he doesn’t see it he takes a seat on the front steps of the school. 

“Do you want me to wait with you?,” Ned asks.

Peter shakes his head, “no, it’s alright, there’s probably a detour or something because of the battle.” 

“Okay, let me know when you get home, if May isn’t making dinner you can come over to my house.” With that, Ned and MJ start their walk home while Peter waits for Happy. 

_Maybe if I just go home now I won’t have to go to the the debriefing._

Peter shakes the thought away, they’d just send Happy to May and Peter’s apartment to get him. The doors of the school fly open and a group of loud friends walk out. Peter glances over his shoulder to see Flash. 

_Shit_. 

“Hey, Parker. Where’d you disappear off to today? It’s not like you got anything better to do than fail out of school,” Flash yells at him. 

_Fail out of school? I’m number one in our class and can outsmart you in my sleep._

Peter doesn’t even look at him, “Family stuff. Then it took me forever to get back because of the battle, detours and such.”

Flash lets out a chuckle, “What family? All you’ve got is that aunt who probably hates you anyway, what’s her name again, Mary?”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Peter responds with his head low. 

Flash laughs, “what a waste of space.” Flash and his posse make their way down the stairs when a car horn goes off. 

_Of fucking course. Happy has to show up while Flash is standing right in front of the school. What’s he gonna think when he sees me get into a 2020 Audi with Iron Man’s body guard._

Peter stands and picks up his ratty backpack, “what is that your Uber? Can’t even afford a car. Also, what’s in your hair? Did they shut off your water or something?” The young bully laughs as Peter passes him. He grabs Peter’s arm before he can make it too far, “you really are a poor piece of shit, no better than the hobos that sleep in the scummy streets.” 

Happy honks the horn again, his window is down, “C’mon, Peter, Tony wants us back pronto.” 

That shuts Flash up. Peter rips his arm from the other boys grip and rushes to the car. He slips into the backseat and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

Happy turns to look at him, “is the literal Spider-Man getting bullied at school?” 

Peter groans, “for the love of god, Happy, drive.” Happy turns back around. He drives away and Flash stares at the car in awe. 

_School is gonna be hell tomorrow._

“Who is that kid anyway?” Happy asks. Peter looks at the man in the rear view mirror with a glare, “what? I’m just curious.”

Peter sighs, “Flash Thompson.”

Happy is quiet for a moment, “Peter, you’re Spider-Man, why don’t you just stand up for yourself?” 

“I couldn’t stand up for myself before I was Spider-Man, so I’m not gonna start now. It would be suspicious. Also, if he stops antagonizing me then he’ll do it to someone else. I’d rather it be me, I can handle it.”

Happy let out a soft chuckle, “you’re a good kid, Pete.” The car is silent for the rest of the way. 

-

“Alright kid, get out of my car,” Happy said as he parked in the garage. He turned to look at Peter with a small smile on his face. 

Peter was grateful that Happy was nice to him. When they first met Happy was a bit grumpy and rude, but all it took was a couple of weeks for Happy to warm up to Peter. The kid had that affect on most people. It was impossible to not enjoy his presence. Peter grabbed his bag from the seat beside him and got out of the car.

“And wash that shit out of your hair, it’s gross.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah, will do, I’ll see you later, Happy.” He walked from away from the car and towards the elevator that would take him to the 92nd floor where all of the Avengers debriefings were held. 

The spider-child stepped into the elevator and waited for the familiar voice of the AI to greet him, “Hello, Peter, where can I take you, today?” The voice rung throughout the small area.

“92nd floor please, thank you FRIDAY.” 

The elevator started moving, “My pleasure.” The ride was short and before he knew it the door was opening. He took a deep breath before stepping out. 

The teenager was instantly bombarded, “Parker, nice of you to make it, 20 minutes late.” 

“Sorry, Cap, my ride was running behind,” Peter said. The Avengers were sat around the debriefing table and Nick Fury was leaning against the wall. Peter quickly sat down in his seat beside Clint, the only Avenger who didn’t seem to have a vendetta against him.

The archer glanced up at the vigilante, “you got alien gunk in your hair.”

Peter places his bag beside his chair, “you’re the fourth person to mention it, I didn’t have time to go home and wash up. I had to get back to school.”

Fury clears his throat indicating that he wants to start the debriefing. Peter folds his hands out onto the table and diverts his attention to the man. He pushes himself off the wall and approaches the table, “it was an overall successful mission, so I’ll give you guys that. Although, we are still unsure of where they came from I have all my people working to find out the reason behind the attack. Thank you, Peter, for coming to assist so quickly. I understand that we pulled you from your prior engagements.”

Steve interrupted the man with a scoff, “you mean high school. I still think that he shouldn’t be able to fight with us until he is of legal age.” 

Peter sinks into his chair, trying his best to avoid the super-soldiers stare. Fury responds quickly, “Well good thing it’s not up to you, Captain. I don’t see any other members of the team complaining about Parker.” 

Steve looked around to his other team members, none of them spoke up, “how about the fact that ignores my orders constantly.” 

Peter sunk deeper into his chair. He just wanted to go home and wash the alien guts out of his hair. 

Fury sighed, “what orders exactly.” Everyone in the room could tell that he didn’t really care, but no one wants to argue with Steve. 

“First of all, I put out a kill order on the creatures and I came across a handful of them just simply webbed to various surfaces. Secondly, Clint was swarmed with them on 145th street and I ordered Parker to report there immediately, he was only a few streets south, he never showed.” 

Peter scrunches his eyebrows, that was a blatant lie. He turned his head to look at Clint who only rolled his eyes in response. 

“Parker?” Fury said, wanting to hear his side to this. 

Peter cleared his throat, “What do you want me to say?” He asks, “My webs are fully capable of containing those aliens and when I’m surrounded by 100 of them it’s quite impossible to kill them all. I was dealing with my own heard of them when I was ordered to go assist Clint and I wasn’t going to simply leave, so I webbed them up, which took a few minutes. When I got to 145th Clint had it handled. I was not needed there.” 

“Your webs are capable of holding back dozens of alien creatures? Yeah, okay,” Steve says disbelievingly. 

Peter scoffed, “my webs are manufactured to hold two tons. I once used my webs to pull a ferry back together that was split in half. My webs can even withstand acid. They are capable of doing pretty much anything, Captain.”

Steve wasn’t done, “who manufactured your webs? I know it wasn’t Stark or Banner, who else are you working with?” 

Tony chuckled from the other side of the table, “don’t bring me into this.” 

“I make my own webs, what next, Cap? Are you going to insult my intelligence as well?” Peter shot back. The boy was getting angrier by the minute. The room was quiet for a few moments after that. Steve looked as if he was going to say something else, but Peter cut him off before he could start, “Fury, you said you didn’t know where the aliens came from, right?” Peter asked. 

Fury nodded in response. The kid reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, “I know someone who might.” 

He went into his contacts and tapped on the one he was looking for. Clint leaned over and glanced at the kids phone with curiosity, “you have Stephen Strange’s number? We’ve been trying to get him to work with us forever. He won’t even return our phone calls.” 

“Yeah, well, he owes me a favor,” Peter says quietly and taps the call button. 

The room is silent while the phone rings. On the fourth ring someone picks up, “what do you need, Parker? I’m kind of busy.”

Peter places the phone on the table and turns it on speaker, “do you have any idea what those things were from earlier today? Or what they wanted?” 

“Actually, yes,” Strange says on the other side of the phone, “They came from a planet called Maveth, I’ve already found who sent them. It was an old accomplice of a man named Thanos. I defeated Thanos a few month ago after I caught wind of his plans to take over the universe. Something about killing half the population. I don’t really know, woulda been a shit show if I hadn’t gotten him when I did. Anyways, I took care of the guy who sent the aliens and also destroyed the rest of them. Is that all you needed or were you gonna crash at my place and eat all my food like you did the last time? You’re not suffering from a stab wound again, are you?” 

A blush rose to Peter’s cheeks. The Avengers didn’t need to know about his stab wounds, “No, that’s all, thanks _mom_.” With that Peter hung up the phone. 

“Stab wound?” Fury asked. 

The kid rolled his eyes, “yeah, getting stabbed while saving a young woman from being sexually assaulted is trendy right now, all the kids are doing it. Anyways, I’m gonna go wash the alien guts out of my hair and do my calc homework, see you next time.” He grabs his backpack and swiftly pulls his mask over his face. He raises his arm and salutes the team before gracefully throwing himself out of the closest window. 


	2. Lab On the 94th Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool, nightmares, school, and the lab on the 94th floor

“Well, fuck me gently with a flaming chainsaw is that Spider-Man I see?” 

Peter smiles under his mask, “how’s it going DP, anything eventful happen so far?” The kid sits on the ledge of the building beside the mercenary. 

The sun was just setting over the New York skyline, “nope,” Wade responded, “I stopped a mugging, it was boring, I didn’t even get to kill anyone,” The man whined. 

Peter grimaced, “yeah, you probably shouldn’t kill anyone over a petty mugging.” The kid was against Wade killing people over anything, but a sixteen year old wasn’t gonna change Wade’s work ethic. 

“You’re no fun,” he said, “I saw you were with the Avengers today, how was that? Does Captain Shit Stain still hate you?”

Peter let out a small laugh at the nickname, “they all hate me, except for Hawkeye and Mr. Stark, but they still doesn’t particularly like me,” Peter explained, “it sucked, they’re assholes, none of them talk to me.” 

Wade snorted, “well I could have told you that. The only cool one is Black Widow, she’s hot. That other chick is pretty cool too, the foreign one,” Wade mimics Wanda’s hand movements, “I’m pretty sure she’s a minor though, so I’m staying far away from that one.”

Peter didn’t say anything in response, sometimes he just let Wade talk, it could go on for hours. 

“You know what would be cool, Spidey? We make our own little team. We’d have to find some other people to join though, it would be lame if it was just us. Maybe we can recruit Matt. No one from X-Men, they’re pussies.” 

Peter laughed, “an overly sexual burn victim, a high school student and a blind man... we’d kick ass.”

“Damn right we would!” Wade exclaimed, “it’d be more interesting than the Avengers, all they do is sit around in that stupid tower. At least we’d be out every night actually helping people.” 

That’s true. The only time the Avengers make an appearance is when it’s some other-worldly threat, every once in a while they’ll pop down for a random reason. At least people like Spider-Man and Deadpool are out on the streets helping people. Peter would never understand how they can just sit there while there are people dying on the streets every night. It would be so much easier if they had more people looking out for the citizens on a day-to-day basis. Maybe Peter would get stabbed less. He was sick of getting stabbed. 

The distant sound of a scream broke Peter out of his thoughts, “well, that’s my queue. Try not to kill too many people tonight, yeah? Let’s keep the limit to three and only if they really deserve it.” 

“Jeez, what’re you my mom. We’ll see, I’m not making any promises,” Wade said to the kid, “...four and we have a deal.” 

“Fine, four it is,” Peter quickly stood from the ledge and leapt off, free falling towards the streets of New York. At the very last second he shot a web and swung towards the direction of the scream.

-

He climbed back into his bedroom window at 1:32am, which was earlier than usual. The streets were calm tonight. A couple muggings, an attempted kidnapping and an attempted robbery. He didn’t bother trying to be quiet, May was working the night shift and wouldn’t be back till around 3am. 

He stripped from his suit and lifted it up to assess the damage. There was a rip in the torso from a stab wound a few weeks back, he had sewed it up himself but the thread came loose. There was purple stains in various places from the alien guts. There was normal wear-and-tear and his AI was being slow. 

_ I have to take it to the tower, Stark most likely has the things I need to fix it. _

That was the last thing Peter wanted to do, but he didn’t have the tools needed to repair it. Peter made a mental note to contact Tony tomorrow and tell him he’s gonna swing by, hopefully he wouldn’t mind. The kid slipped into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He sat at his desk and pulled his school binder from his bag. It only took him 15 minutes to finish all of his homework. He wishes he could take classes that would challenge him, but he was already taking the most advanced classes that Midtown offered. Peter was solving math and science problems like this when he was nine. He could have graduated two years ago, but with the spider bite and everything he just wanted to feel like a normal kid. He also didn’t want to leave Ned and MJ all alone. Mostly Ned, MJ probably wouldn’t care. 

At two o’clock he climbed into his bed and shut his lamp off, once he popped in his noise dampening headphones he quickly fell asleep.

-

They were being held at gun point.

They were being held at gun point and there was nothing he could do. 

They were going to die and he couldn’t move. 

He couldn’t scream. 

He couldn’t warn them. 

Why couldn’t he move or speak? 

He tried to jump in front of it but he was too late. The first bullet hit MJ. Before the others could even turn and identify the noise the second bullet was shot. This one hit Ned. By that time May turned around. She saw the two teenagers on the sidewalk and instantly looked towards Peter. 

“Peter, stop him. Help me, Peter. Peter!” 

The third one hit May. 

Suddenly he was on the ground. He had fallen onto the ground. He could move. 

He crawled towards his best friend, “Ned? Hey, Ned, listen to me. Open your eyes. Ned?” He glanced to MJ, “MJ, c’mon, MJ, don’t do this,” He looked at his aunt, “May, don’t leave me, not like this. Please, May, I can’t do this without you.” 

The boy sobbed on the sidewalk, covered in blood, “help me! Someone help me! Help them, please! Don’t let them die!” He sat cradling Ned’s head in his lap, “don’t let them die, don’t let them die, don’t let them die.” 

The boy recited those words for what felt like hours. Then he was awake. He was drenched in sweat with a sick feeling in his stomach. He sprung off his bed and quickly leaped towards the bathroom. He got there just in time to throw up the small amount of food in his stomach. He kneeled over the toilet for a few minutes before he was sure it was done. With tears streaming down his cheeks he sat on the cold bathroom floor and stared at the wall. He didn’t know how long he sat there but when he checked the time on his watch it was 4:17am. He probably didn’t sleep for more than two hours. 

Peter stood from the dirty bathroom floor and dragged himself back to his room. He laid in his bed till the sun rose over the New York skyline. 

He had that dream often. It’s a fear that plagued his mind constantly. All his loved one dying and being truly alone. 

_ Where would I go? What would I do? _

It was a situation that Peter thought about a lot. His biggest fear that he hoped never became a reality. 

His alarm went off at 6:45 indicating it was time to get ready for school. He slowly rose from his bed. With tired movements he got into the shower. He used cold water, wanting May to be able to take a warm one when she woke up later. After washing his hair and body he got out, wrapping himself in a towel he returned to his room to get dressed for the day. 

He put on a pair of washed out jeans and a t-shirt with a science pun on the front of it, his usual attire. Pairing the entire outfit with a maroon zip up and his second-hand vans he got from a goodwill. 

“Hey, Karen?” He talked into his watch, “can you send a text to Mr. Stark asking him if it’s okay if I swing by the tower later? I need to do a few repairs to my suit.”

It takes the AI a moment to process Peter’s request, “of course, Peter. I’ll let you know when he responds.”

Peter shoves half a granola bar in his mouth, “thanks.” The AI doesn’t respond. The boy grabs his homework from his desk and shoves it in his backpack along with his suit. He knocks softly on May’s bedroom door and opens it softly. She’s exactly where Peter expected her to be. Fast asleep on her bed. Peter walks up to her sleeping figure and kisses the top of her head, “love you, May. I’ll see you later,” her mumbles quietly to her. He quickly shuffles out of her bedroom. 

On his way out of the apartment he grabs yet any other granola bar and puts his nearly invisible noise dampeners in before leaving. 

He walks on the busy sidewalk when his watch buzzes on his wrist, “Tony Stark has responded, he said, ‘sure, kid, just leave it in my lab and I’ll get around to it eventually.’”

“Karen, send a response back. Say, ‘I can do it, I just need the tools. I don’t want to interrupt your entire day just because my suit is a little damaged. Sorry to bug you, I’ll be more careful on patrol so I don’t keep messing it up.’” 

Karen sends the message without a response. A few moments later his watch buzzes again, “Tony Stark says, ‘Stop apologizing so much, I’m not Rogers and I’m not gonna freak out on you for minuscule shit. Go to the smaller lab on the 94th floor, not my personal one. It should have everything you need and if it doesn’t then just ask FRIDAY.’”

Peter was surprised. He wasn’t actually expecting Mr. Stark to let him be in one of his labs alone, but if works for him.

“Respond with, ‘okay, thanks Mr. Stark. I really appreciate it.’”

Peter didn’t get another response in the way to school. He silenced his watch and phone as soon as he entered Midtown High. The enhanced teen immediately winced as he walked into the main hallway, it took his noise dampeners a moment to get used to the sound. 

_ Maybe I can work on those while I’m in the lab today. _

He ducks his head as he moves through the crowded hallway, trying to go unnoticed as he makes his way to his locker. He quickly turns the dial and swings the door open. He grabs what he needs for his first two class periods, Bio Chemistry and Advanced Calculus. He decided he’ll just come back during lunch to grab his stuff for third period English and fourth period History. 

Peter closes his locker to see Ned standing right behind where the locker door was. He jumps slightly, “shit, you scared me.”

Ned makes a confused face, similar to the way a puppy tilts its head, “I thought nothing could surprise you. Super senses and all.”

“Spidey sense only really alerts me of danger and I have the dampeners in so I didn’t hear your footsteps approach me,” Peter explained in a hushed tone, “guess where I’m going today, you’re gonna freak out.” 

Ned’s eyes lit up with excitement, “where?” He asked quickly almost bouncing up and down.

Peter smiled at his best friend, “one of Tony Stark’s labs.” Ned’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor, “I need to do some repairs to the suit.”

He was speechless for a moment, “that’s insane, Peter. I thought he hated you, why would he let you into his lab?” 

“No, Rogers is the one that hates me. I’m most civil with Mr. Stark and Clint. The rest don’t really care about me. I think,” Peter responded, “I’ve talked to Barnes a few times and he seemed friendly, but he’s so close with Rogers that I don’t want to get too friendly. I try my best to keep my distance.”

Ned nodded, “why doesn’t he like you?” 

Peter had never done anything intentionally to piss of Rogers, he was just simply himself, “I don’t really know, he just never has. I don’t question it though.”

That was a lie. Peter has spent hours trying to figure out why Steve didn’t like him. He couldn’t figure it out. He went over every single interaction they’ve ever had and could never find the reason he was receiving all this animosity from the super soldier. It’s gotten to the point where he had given up trying to figure Steve out and accepted it. 

Ned and Peter approached room 114. They had first period together, thankfully. They entered the room and sat beside each other in the back of the room. Class didn’t start for another seven minutes so they talked quietly.

“How was patrol last night? I saw a picture of you with Deadpool on Twitter,” Ned whispered to his friend. 

Peter shrugged, “it was okay, nothing eventful happened. I met up with Wade for a couple minutes and we went our separate ways. I stopped a couple muggings, a kidnapping and a robbery,” Peter explained, “pretty basic night.” 

Ned listened on intently. It amused Peter how fascinated Ned still is with his nightly activities. He’s known for almost a year and a half, but Peter’s stories never fail to amaze him.

“That’s awesome,” he says.

Peter shrugs and changes the subject, “have you finished that English paper yet?” Ned’s smile falls immediately.

_ I’ll take that as a no. _

-

School went by quickly. Thankfully Peter didn’t have a run in with Flash and they didn’t have decathlon today. He stopped at his locker quickly to put away all his text books and grab his homework. He didn’t have much to do tonight. There was an essay due soon, but he has had it finished for weeks. He grabs what he needs and exits the school. 

Happy wasn’t there to pick him up today. He’s usually only there when he has a debriefing or official Avengers business. He was okay with swinging to the tower. 

_ I hope I don’t run into anyone from the team. _

After walking a few blocks away from the school he changes into his suit in an alleyway. He puts his backpack on and quickly scales the building. 

He swings from building to building keeping an eye out for anything going on. There’s usually never anything going on at this time of day. Too many people out on the street for serious crime. 

He makes it to Stark/Avengers Tower in about 15 minutes.

“Karen, can you send a message to FRIDAY and let her know I’m going to need the window of the lab opened, please?” 

It took half a second for the AI to respond, “of course, Peter. The message has been sent.” 

Peter crawled up to the 94th floor. He quickly spotted the open window and made his way towards it. He climbed into the tower and closed the window behind him. 

Peter jumped down to the floor. He glanced around briefly and removed his mask. 

“Hello, Peter. Boss informed me that you were stopping by today. If there is anything you need let me know and I will be of your assistance,” the voice of FRIDAY rung out through the lab. 

Peter smiled up at the ceiling, “thank you, FRIDAY. I’ll let you know.” 

He pulled his normal clothes from his bag and changed into them. Peter spread his suit out on the lab table and searched around for some tools, “hey, FRI, can you scan my suit and tell my exactly what tools I need to fix it and where they are located?” 

“Of course, Peter. Do you see the machine in the southeast corner of the lab?” Peter nodded, “if you hang your suit in there it will fix all tears and rips, it will also tell you exactly what is wrong with it and inform you how to fix it.”

Peter walked up to the machine that resembled a closet, “that’s awesome,” he muttered to himself.

He wasn’t expecting FRIDAY to respond, but she did, “it is pretty helpful. Although I’m not sure why Boss made it seeing as he already has a machine like that for his suit. Maybe it was made with you in mind.”

The boy lets out a huff, “I doubt it, I don’t think he likes me much.” 

“Boss has never expressed any dislike towards you, Peter. He actually frequently defends you when your name is brought up.”

Peter scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. He hangs his suit up in the machine and watches as it is scanned. After a moment little arms extend from the side and begin repairing any small tears or rips. 

Peter gapes at it, “that’s so cool,” he whispers to himself. There is a timer displayed in front of him, which he assumes is how long it will take to repair the suit. He has ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds. 

He steps back from the machine and grabs his bag pulling out his Bio Chemistry homework. He scans the paper quickly and starts on the problems. He finishes most of the sheet when he hears footsteps approaching the lab. His head quickly darts to the door. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _


	3. In Conclusion, Go Fuck Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns a little bit about Peter, Peter talks with Tony and Steve and May and Peter have dinner

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

The footsteps are too light to be Steve’s so that gives him a moment of relief as he waits for the person to enter.

Peter heard the footsteps stop and watches as the door swings open.

Dark hair littered with specks of gray, a white lab coat and glasses.

Bruce.

The man stops when he catches sight of the teenager.

They stare at each other for a second, “oh, uhm, what’re you doing in here, Peter?” The man asks him.

He stutters over his words for a second, “uhm, I told Tony that I needed to fix my suit and he told me to come here and I didn’t think anybody else was gonna need the lab. My suits still being worked on, I’m sorry for invading your space and I’ll leave as soon as it’s done. I’m sorry, Dr. Banner.” Peter finishes his ramble and averts his gaze from the scientist.

Bruce stares at him with wide eyes, “Jesus Christ, Peter. Breathe for a second, I’m not mad at you and you’re not invading my space. You’re always welcome in the labs, you’re part of the team.”

_ Well, I’m not technically part of the team. I’m an agent of SHIELD that is constantly placed on missions with you against my will. _

Peter fidgets with his fingers, “Thanks, Dr. Banner.”

“Bruce is fine.”

“Bruce,” Peter repeats back.

Bruce walks over to a cabinet and starts rummaging through drawers, “so,” he says, “we don’t see much of each other, you’re usually only around when the other guy is out. How old are you?”

“16, sir,” Peter answers.

The scientists stops looking through the drawers for a moment, “I didn’t know you were so young, are you still in school?”

Peter clears his throat, “y-yeah, I go to Midtown.”

Bruce nods, “Midtown, you must be smart, huh?”

“I guess so.”

Someone wasn’t happy with that response, “Peter is top of his class at Midtown School of Science and Technology. He could have graduated two years ago if he wanted to and has an IQ nearly as high as Boss. One day he will surpass Boss and even maybe yourself, Dr. Banner, if he keeps accelerating at this pace,” FRIDAY says. Peter’s jaw drops.

_ How did she know all of that. _

“You should be proud of your accomplishments, Peter,” the AI added.

Bruce’s movements stopped entirely and the man pivoted himself to look at the bashful teen, “you guess so?” He repeats back to Peter, “I’m impressed Peter. Why didn’t you graduate two years ago. With how smart FRIDAY says you are you could have a PHD by now, maybe two.”

“I wanted to have a somewhat normal life, with Spider-Man and all it seemed like the only normal thing I could have.”

Bruce nodded, “that’s understandable. Does Tony know how smart you are?”

Peter shrugged, “if FRIDAY knows I only assume Mr. Stark does too.”

The man laughed, “Tony does love to do his research, especially on his teammates. I’m surprised he doesn’t bring you around more, you’d probably be a big help in the lab.”

“To be fair I don’t really talk much to him, I don’t think he likes me much,” Peter tells him.

_ I probably shouldn’t have said that. Damn me and my incapability to stop talking. _

That confused Bruce, “and why do you think that?” He asked.

Peter thought for a moment, “well, Steve doesn’t like me so I thought none of you guys did.”

That made Bruce laugh, “I think you remind Steve too much of himself and that’s why he doesn’t like you,” Bruce said, “he was a hard headed kid who one day had these amazing powers and all he wanted to do was help people. Sound familiar? He probably doesn’t want to see you make the same mistakes he made.”

_That kind of makes sense. He’s still a dick though._

“Clint likes you, just so you know. He gets mad at Steve for being so rude to you. So do Tony and Nat.”

_Oh_.

Peter was quiet. He was kind of stunned.

Bruce continued looking through the drawers until he pulled out a screwdriver. Peter was confused. It was just a normal flathead screwdriver.

The man tucked the tool into the pocket of his lab coat, “what do you need that for? There are like seven flatheads right there,” Peter said and pointed to the pile of tools on a nearby table.

Bruce smiled, “That’s my favorite one, Tony stole it from me a couple months ago and he’s never gone long enough for me to search through his crap and get it back.” Bruce explained.

Peter nodded even though he was still slightly confused. A screwdriver is a screwdriver. Right?

“Anyways, I have to get back to the R&D labs before the new interns blow it up, you should come by more often maybe you can help me with a few projects.”

_ Help Bruce Banner with his projects? What the fuck is my life. _

Peter was speechless, “u-uhm, uh, yeah, sure. We’ll see,” the kid responded.

Bruce smiled and nodded then exited the lab.

_ What just happened ? _

“FRIDAY, how did you know all that stuff about me?” Peter asked the AI.

“Mr. Stark programmed me to run a complete background check on everyone that enters the building. I know basically everything about every single person that has ever entered this building.”

Their conversation was cut off when the machine fixing Peter’s suit beeped. He stood from the stool and walked up to the machine. A hologram popped up in front of him before he could open the doors. There was a small list of things that the suit needed. They were little imperfections, issues with the coding, new updates needed and such.

Easy enough for Peter. The hologram disappears and the boy grabbed his suit and returned to the lab table. He spent a couple of minutes gathering the tools he needed.

“FRIDAY, I didn’t bring my laptop,” Peter said.

“Well, good thing you don’t need one,” she responded. A hologram, much similar to the one from a few moments ago projected itself onto the lab table, it was a keyboard.

_ That’s fucking awesome. _

He touched the keyboard softly and what he typed was projected into the air in front of him.

“All you have to do is flatten your suit out on the table, I will scan it and pull up the coding that needs to be fixed and update your AI.”

Peter follows the directions given to him and flattens out the suit. He continues with the suit repairs and easily fixed them. It takes less time then usual due to the advanced technology in the lab. Within forty-five minutes Peter is finished and the suit is good as new.

Peter strips of his clothes and puts the suit on. He gathers his belongings, ready to climb out the window and return back to his apartment. 

As he is zipping up his backpack FRIDAY interrupts him, “Peter, your presence is requested upstairs.”

Peter is still for a moment, “requested by who?” He asks.

“Boss wishes to see you in the Avengers common room located on the 97th floor. If you enter the elevator on the north wall I can bring you there.”

The wall opens up and exposes the elevator that was hidden from Peter’s view, “do I have to change out of the suit?”

“The only people in the Avengers common room are Stark, Rogers and Romanoff. Seeing as they already know your identity I’d say no, you don’t have to change out of the suit.”

_ Why did they want to see me? Did I do something wrong? _

Peter entered the elevator and the doors shut. The ride to the 97th floor was short. Seeing as it was only three floors up from where he currently was.

The doors to the elevator opened and he took a single step out. The common room was big. There were lots of windows illuminating the room with natural light. There were a couple couches facing a TV, to the left there seemed to be a fully functioning kitchen and dining room.

Tony looked at him from his place on the couch, “Peter, I’m glad I could catch you before you swung off.”

The kid gripped his mask in his hands tightly, “what did you need me for? Did I do something wrong, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly.

The billionaire scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He didn’t understand why the kid was so nervous. Peter always seemed fearless on missions and often only responded with sassy remarks. It was strange to see him act like this. Tony could see the visible confusion on Steve’s face as well.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just wanted to let you know that you are free to use that lab whenever you need to. I’d rather have you fixing the suit in there with the proper tools instead of stitching it up with dental floss, or whatever it is you do,” Tony told him, “unless it’s a SHIELD issued suit. That cheap shit isn’t allowed in my lab. Actually, that reminds me, FRIDAY, make a to-do-list. Task number one is to make Peter at least two spare suits.”

“Sounds good, Boss.”

Tony didn’t say anything else, “was that all, sir?” Peter just really wanted to leave. He could practically feel the annoyance that was radiating off of Steve.

_ He’s mad at me and I haven’t even spoken a word to him. Who shit in his steroids this morning? _

“Yes, that was it. We’re going on a mission this weekend, I’m not sure if Fury has informed you yet. We’re going to-“

Steve interrupts Tony, “I actually spoke to Nick this morning, he’s not coming.”

Tony turns to look at the super soldier, “why wasn’t the rest of the team informed?”

Steve places the news paper he is holding down onto the coffee table.

_ Who the fuck reads news papers? _

“I don’t think Parker is fit to be fighting with the team, he should stick to the smaller stuff. Getting cats out of trees and whatever else he does.”

Peter’s jaw drops.

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

“With all due respect, Mr. Rogers, which to be honest I have very little for you. I am perfectly fit to be fighting with your team,” Peter says to the man, “if you must know, I have been an agent of SHIELD since I was fourteen and I have become the best agent they’ve ever had other than Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. I have completed 136 solo missions in the last two years, all of which have been successful. Not to mention all the extra shit I do as a personal favor to Director Fury. I’m not sure why you think of me as some weak little boy, but you’re incorrect. So, I will be assisting your team this weekend. I may not be an Avenger but I am an agent of SHIELD and I will not let myself be disrespected by a man that thinks he knows anything about me. In conclusion, go fuck yourself, Captain.”

After his speech, Peter turns on his heels and walks back into the elevator. Steve doesn’t get the chance to respond before the doors close.

It’s quiet in the common room, “what in the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Tony asks him, Steve’s only response is an eye roll, “roll your eyes again, maybe you’ll find a brain back there.”

After a few moments of silence Tony exits the room grumbling softly to himself.

Natasha who was sitting in a chair across the room cleared her throat, “I don’t know what your issue is with the kid and it’s been bothering me because I’m usually good at figuring things out. I have a hunch that it’s less about Peter and more about yourself,” she says softly, “give the kid a break, Steve. I’ve seen his SHIELD file, he’s been through a lot that you don’t know about.”

Steve darts his head to the spy, “what do you mean he’s been through a lot?” He asks.

Technically Natasha wasn’t even supposed to know the things she does about Peter, but she’s good at getting information on people and it wasn’t hard for her to find Peter’s file.

The red head stands, “it’s not my place to tell you, but I suggest you stop pissing him off, he has a bloody track record.”

Steve’s eyes widen, “what!?” He exclaims. Natasha doesn’t respond and leaves the room.

-

/ 7 years ago /

“Uncle Ben, I don’t wanna,” Peter whines, “last time we did this I got sick, remember?”

Ben doesn’t respond as he fills the third and final syringe up with the neon colored liquid.

Peter is sitting on a cold metal chair in a dark and cold room. He watches his uncle as he prepares the injections. The young boy didn’t know what the injections were for, but he knew that they made him sick and he didn’t like it.

“Shut up, Peter,” Ben hisses and grabs the child’s forearm. He wipes down the skin with an alcohol pad before giving Peter the shot. The boy grimaces as the needle pokes into his arm. This was the fourth round of shots this month.

As Ben prepares the second shot Peter speaks up, “you still haven’t told me why I get these shots.”

Ben sighs, “with the help of these shots you will become a useful asset to my bosses. You’ll become the first of many extraordinary people.”

That didn’t satisfy Peter’s curiosity, “extraordinary how?” Nine-year-old Peter asks.

“Enough questions!” Ben exclaims and stabs the second needle through the boys skin.

-

/ Present Day /

“May, I’m home!” Peter yells through the apartment. He placed his backpack on the carpet next to the couch.

The apartment is slightly smoky, indicating that May has been cooking, “I’m in here, Pete!” She yells from the kitchen. He makes his way into the kitchen and sees May pulling what looks to be a casserole out of the oven.

“Look! I did it! It’s not even burnt, I’m so excited,” she says as she places the food onto the counter to cool off. As soon as her hands are free Peter pulls her into a tight hug. May hugs him back instantly, “hi, what’s this for?”

Peter shrugs, “we’ve both been so busy recently, I just missed you,” he said into Mays shoulder.

The woman hugs him tighter, “I missed you too, Pete,” she says softly.

They stood like that, in the middle of the smoky kitchen just embracing each other until Peter lets her go. She smiles at him before grabbing two plates from the cabinet and handing them to him, “put these on the table, I’ll cut into this.”

Peter grabbed the two plates along with two forks and placed them on the small dining room table. He grabbed a glass of water for himself and poured a glass of wine for May then takes his seat at the table.

May enters a few moments later and placed the casserole in the center of the table. She sits across from her nephew, “so, how was your day today? Was it an internship day?”

Peter grabs the large spoon and scoops a spoonful out onto his plate, “yeah, Mr. Stark showed me this machine that can repair practically anything.” Peter tells his aunt. It wasn’t technically a lie. He did get to use the machine. Peter takes a bite off his plate.

_Wait, this is actually really good_.

Peter looks at his aunt, “this is amazing,” he says with his mouth full. He swallows the food and continues, “I think this is the best thing you’ve ever made.”

May smiles, “I found the recipe on Facebook, I’m glad to know it’s Peter-Approved.”

He shoves more food into his mouth as May takes her first bite. They eat in silence for a couple minutes until May clears her throat, “I’ve noticed that you’re doing really well in school, you’re always doing really well in school, but you have a 102% in English!” May exclaims, “how do you even get higher than a 100% Not to mention the 113% in Bio Chem!”

Peter smiles bashfully, “I do a lot of extra credit,” he tells her.

“Well, obviously it’s paying off, you’re valedictorian and according to the email from your principle you are the smartest person to have attended that school in the last decade! They gifted us a $75 gift card to that Italian restaurant on 64th street to congratulate you.”

Peter took a sip of his water, “that’s nice of them.”

May nodded, “it is.”

Peter ate another plate of the casserole as May pushed hers around her plate with her fork, “are you alright?” Peter asked his aunt.

She just smiled at the boy, “yeah, I’m just not feeling well. I think I’m gonna go relax for a little bit, want to watch a movie?” Peter nodded and took his last bite before collecting his and May’s dishes and bringing them to the kitchen to wash. After doing that he sits on the couch. May hands him the remote and he puts on Golden Girls, May’s favorite.

It doesn’t take long for May to fall asleep. Peter stands and goes to his room. He’s so tired he just collapses on his bed and quickly falls asleep.

_ Queens can go one night without Spider-Man. _


	4. Snoopers Gonna Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bumps into Flash, Happy is a bad liar and the Avengers spy on a private conversation

The next time Peter saw Flash at school was Friday. They made eye contact in the hallway before first period. Peter disappeared into the crowd of people before Flash got the chance to say anything to him. They didn’t have decathlon practice today so Peter thought he got lucky and wouldn’t have to deal with the bully. He was wrong.

“Hey, Penis!”

_ God damn it. _

Peter turned around, “how the fuck did you get Iron Man’s personal body guard to pick you up from school? Did you pay him or suck his dick?”

_Ew_.

“Happy is actually head of security at Stark Tower now, no longer Mr. Stark’s personal body guard,” Peter informed his classmate, “he picks me up on internship days, which today happens to be.”

Peter tried to walk away, but he doesn’t make it far. Flash grabs ahold of his backpack before he can even take three steps.

_ God, give me the strength not to pound this kids face into mashed potatoes . _

“So, you sucked his dick. We all know you don’t have enough money to pay him. That’s a new low Parker. You know prostitution is illegal, right?”

He took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself. He jerked his shoulder with a little extra force, breaking Flash’s grip, “why don’t you mind your own business, Eugene. Maybe, worry about your grades, which seem to be slacking, instead of my personal life.”

Peter moved quickly hoping Flash would just leave him alone. He didn’t want to keep Happy waiting or the Avengers.

He had to meet the team and Fury at the tower so they could be briefed on the mission. He was already running late.

He jogged out of the school and instantly spotted the Audi. He walked up to car looking back to see Flash coming down the stairs. Quickly opening the door he threw his bag in and slammed the door, “Happy, drive,” he ordered.

Happy, while doing as he was told, looked at the kid in the rear view, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

Happy shrugged, “just so you know, Rogers is pissed. He really didn’t want you on this mission.”

Peter snorted, “yeah, I could have told you that, but that’s why I’m here. It’s my life goal to piss him off as much as possible.”

The driver laughed at Peter’s statement, “it’s working.”

_ Good. The fucker deserves it . _

“I thought him and Tony were gonna get into a fist fight in the kitchen earlier, if Bruce weren’t there they might’ve,” Happy says.

Peter scrunches his eyebrows, “why are they fighting?” He asks. It’s unusual to see the two men fight. They’re pretty good friends.

Happy chuckles, “you’ve caused quite a few arguments over the last few days.”

“Me? What did I do? I haven’t even been there, other than fixing my suit,” Peter says.

He doesn’t understand why he causes so much shit amongst the Avengers. He doesn’t do anything and is always respectful. Usually he’s even nice to Rogers, but lately he didn’t see the point in trying anymore.

“Rogers doesn’t want you on the mission and Tony does. That caused some conflict,” Happy informed the spider-teen.

_What-fucking-ever. After this mission I’m going to St. Margaret’s, I need a drink._

Peter rolls his eyes, “Rogers can shove it up his star spangled ass, he has no reason not to like me.”

“I’m with you, kid. He’s the only one that holds hostility towards you becoming part of the team.”

Peter laughs, “I’m not gonna be a part of the team,” he says. Happy didn’t look too convinced, “who said I was joining the team?”

Happy stuttered over his words for a moment, “uhm, no one. No one said that, so how was school?”

The boy squinted his eyes, “you’re a horrible liar, Happy, and you never ask me how school is ‘cause you don’t care. Who said I was gonna be on the team?”

“Oh, looks at that, we’re here! Bye kid, see you next time!” He said quickly and closed the divider between the driver and passenger.

Peter grabs his bag and mumbles quietly to himself, “part of the team? If these people think I’m gonna join their stupid fucking book club they are mistaken. I’d rather shoot myself in the face.” He walks in the building, flashing the security guard his badge before getting onto the elevator, “Hey FRI, 92nd floor.”

The elevator starts to move, “Hello Mr. Parker.”

“Who’s up there?”

“Currently Director Fury, Boss and Captain Rogers.”

_ Fucking perfect. _

Peter sighs, “okay, cool, cool, cool, nice.” He runs a hand through his hair, “you got this, Peter, don’t let what they say get to you. You got this.” He says to himself. The elevator stops and the door opens, two men seem to be having a hushed argument while the other scrolls aimlessly on a StarkPad.

The three men look at the teenager, “speaking of the devil,” Fury says.

Peter walks to his normal seat and places his bag beside it, “y’know gossiping is considered rude, right? I’ve got thick skin you can say it to my face.”

Steve scoffs and rolls his eyes, “keep rolling your eyes, Captain, maybe you’ll find a brain back there,” Peter says.

Tony chuckles, surprising the three others in the room, “I said that to him the other day. I knew I liked you, Parker.” 

Steve turns to look at Tony, “you’re acting like a child.” The billionaire just shrugs and looks back at his StarkPad.

Peter gets comfortable in his chair as he waits for the rest of the team to show up. He stares out the window and tries to ignore the obvious tension in the room. He checks his watch wondering why the rest of the team isn’t here.

“Got somewhere to be, Parker?” Fury asks him, “Girl Scouts?”

Peter looks at the man, “Girl Scouts is only on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays,” he plays along. Peter actually likes Fury when he’s not being a dickwad. They met when Peter was thirteen. He became an agent at fourteen and started working with the Avengers at fifteen while still doing other missions for SHIELD. He also attends school everyday, “I might be able to get you some ThinMints at a discounted price.”

“Tempting, but I’m actually watching my calories, not all of us can have the metabolism of a mutant teenage boy,” Fury responds.

Peter shrugs, “what can I say? A boys gotta eat,” he says while placing his hands on his stomach.

Peter actually hasn’t eaten since dinner last night. He felt like he was starving. May didn’t know about his mutant metabolism or his mutant anything so she only put enough food in the house for a normal teenage boy.

Fury scoffs, “yeah, I remember. Almost put SHIELD out of business with your grocery bills. Never giving you a place to stay again.”

Rogers raises his eyebrows, “why were you staying with SHIELD? I thought you had that aunt.”

Peter was surprised with how non-abrasive Steve’s tone was, “I haven’t always lived with her. They had to find any living family members when I was recruited. I don’t think it’s exactly legal to keep a thirteen year old mutant you just rescued holed up in a SHIELD base. Turns out I had an aunt,” he told Steve.

“What happened to your parents?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Cap, you haven’t paid the monthly fee for Superhero-Origin-Stories. You only get the free trial,” Peter says. He didn’t really want Rogers to know all about his past. He hasn’t earned Peter’s trust enough to know all his secrets.

Fury scoffed at the kids response, “you’ve been hanging out with Deadpool again haven’t you? Your snarky comments give you away.”

Peter shrugged and Fury turned to look at Steve, “his parents are dead. They were killed when he was four. Then his uncle got custody, he’s also dead. We found him when he was thirteen, housed him for about two weeks before we found his aunt. We told her about her ex-husbands passing and she now has custody of him.”

Steve apparently still had questions, “but why did you guys find him if he lived with his uncle?”

Fury went to answer but Peter interrupted, “It’s really none of your business, don’t pry at my personal life, Captain.”

“I’m not prying, I was just wondering. Why are you so defensive? Is there something you’re not telling us?” Steve asked.

Peter cleared his throat, “I don’t have to tell you shit. In case you’re forgetting I’m not on your team and I don’t report to you. I work for SHIELD and they already know everything about me. You don’t need to know anything.”

Tony places his StarkPad on the table, “about that,” he says, “now that I have you and Fury in the same room, I was wondering if you wanted to be a permanent member of the team?”

Peter laughed loudly. He couldn’t believe Tony would even ask him after he has made it so clear that he never wanted to be part of their team.

After he composed himself he looked at Tony, “that’s what Happy was talking about, you should really stop telling him things. He sucks at keeping secrets. The answer is no by the way, I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to be a part of your little team. I work better alone, just ask Fury, he knows.”

Fury sighs, “I think you should give it a chance, Parker. You work fine with Deadpool so why do you think you won’t work with the Avengers.”

“Deadpool isn’t a hard ass who gets mad at me for no reason and makes me feel like shit every time I see him,” Peter’s eyes dart to Steve who is looking intently at his own hands, “you guys are a bunch of assholes who parade around the city doing more harm than good. You come out of this tower once every two months to destroy a couple blocks of the city, while people like me, Deadpool, Daredevil, Jessica Jones and so many more are out there busting our asses trying to keep people safe, but you guys get all the credit.”

Nobody spoke for a few seconds after Peter’s exclamation. Fury cleared his throat and looked at Tony, “we’ll work on it.” He said.

Peter scoffed but didn’t have a response. He checked his watch again.

_ Where the fuck is the rest of the team. _

It was awkward in the room until they showed up, Natasha walked in first sitting in her chair without saying a word. Clint came in after her, he patted Peter on the shoulder before sitting beside him. Sam and Rhodey enter the room bickering about something. As soon as they felt the tension they quieted down. A few moments later Vision floats through the wall and Wanda enters. Lastly Bruce.

Once everyone is situated in their seats Fury speaks up, “The mission this weekend is about illegal weapon sales. We don’t know who is selling them, but we have an address, a date and we know it’s linked to Hydra somehow,” Fury says, “no matter how many times we get rid of these bastards they just keep coming back, like roaches, but worse.”

Peter’s confused. He doesn’t get placed on missions involving Hydra. Due to his past with Hydra and all, so why is he being put on a mission that involves Hydra now with the Avengers.

Fury starts talking about the weapons sales, but Peter zones out.

_ I haven’t been to a Hydra base since I was 13. _

-

_ Three Years Ago _

“ Uncle Ben I don’t feel good,” Peter says and stumbles slightly. Everything is bright and loud. He can hear everything happening in the building.

Ben sighs, “what is it Peter?” He puts his pen down, “I’m busy.”

Peter grabs at his ears, “it’s too loud and I feel weird, like something bad is going to happen.”

Ben scoffs, “you’re ridiculous, nothing is going to happ-“

Peter can hear the missile, the way it shoots through the air, “Uncle Ben! Get down!”

It was too late.

The missile hits the building and everything goes black.

His hearing comes back before any of his other senses. He can hear his own breathing and his heartbeat. Other than that there’s nothing but silence. It’s the kind of silence that is deafening, it’s excruciatingly loud and he feels like the volume of it is splitting his skull open. He hasn’t had his powers for long but he can already pinpoint his least favorite thing about them. The noise. Everything is so loud that even the silence is painful to his enhanced ears. After a moment he can hear voices and heartbeats of other people.

His eyes finally open and he sees...

_Is that the sun? I haven’t seen the sun in months._

The ray of sun is shining into his eyes through the rubble. He tries to move but seems to be pinned by the debris. He uses his newfound strength to clear the concrete pieces from around him. He inhales the dust and continues to move. It takes a few minutes but eventually he’s able to move the last of the rubble off of him.

As soon as his eyes adjust he notices it. He has four Glock 19’s and a CZ 75B pointed directly at his head.

He instantly raises his hands to show he has no weapons.

“Who are you!?”

“What’s your name!?”

“Who do you work for!?”

He’s overwhelmed with the shouts. This is all new to him. First of all, he’s outside, he doesn’t usually go outside. Second of all, Ben is no where to be seen. Finally, he’s standing on a pile of debris, has no idea what happened and feels like he’s going to collapse out of starvation.

He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. His mouth is dry and a muffled croak is the only thing that escapes from his throat.

He lightly touches his throat and tries to speak again, he’s met with the same result.

“Wait! Lower your weapons agents. Now! He’s just a kid,” someone yells. Peter whips his head to the side. It’s a woman. She’s short and thin with brown hair pulled tightly back. The woman approaches him, “my name is Agent Hill, I’m an agent of SHIELD,” she tells him.

_ SHIELD? Aren’t SHIELD the bad guys . _

He tries to back away from her but he ends up tripping over the uneven ground. He takes a moment to look around, he’s in a desert surrounded by rubble. He assumes this is his home. He’s never actually seen the outside of it. Whenever they would relocate him they would have him drugged.

“Can you give me your name?” Agent Hill asks him.

He nods, at first nothing but a croak came out, “P-Peter,” he says. He ignores the other four agents and focuses his attention on Agent Hill.

She smiles at him softly, “alright, why don’t we get you somewhere safe, Peter. You’ve been under there for a while.”

-

_ Present Day _

“So yeah, basically just a raid. Capture the Hydra members for interrogation and shut down the weapon deals, easy enough?”

Rogers stood, “yes, sir,” he extends his hand for Fury to shake, “tomorrow at noon, quinjet will be departing at 12:15.”

The Avengers start filing out of the room and Peter stands to do the same, “Parker. A word?” Fury asks. Peter nods and waits for the lasting members of the team to exit.

As soon as the door is closed Tony rushes to the common room and takes out his StarkPad, “FRIDAY give me surveillance of the conference room,” he says. The live video pops up in his screen. He looks over to his team who is already watching him curiously.

“Why are you spying on Parker?” Steve asks.

Tony scoffs, “how else do you think I get all my information?” He motions them to look at the StarkPad with him. They all huddle around the device.

“Is there something you need?” Peter asks Fury. His hands are clasped behind his back tightly and he rocks gently on his heels.

Fury gathers his papers off of the table, “I originally didn’t want you on this mission,” Fury informs the teenager, “thought that it was a little too close to home, literally.”

Peter dryly chuckles at that, “the only home I ever knew with Hydra was a small base in Arizona, where they never allowed me to go outside and treated me like an unwanted pet. There’s not too much sentiment.”

Fury sighs, “I understand that. I was just worried is all. I don’t want you to go if you think it will affect you in anyway. I don’t need these Hydra bastards getting to the head of my best agent.”

“Awe, I’m flattered,” Peter says sarcastically. Fury responds with an eye roll, “I will be fine, I just need to prove to Captain Shit-For-Brains that I’m capable of my job and you treating me like a child is not helping.”

“You are a child,” Fury reminds him.

The teenager responds, “not a normal one.”

Fury lets out a loud laugh, “that’s for damn sure! If you have any second thoughts just let me know.”

Peter puts his mask on, “I won’t, don’t worry Nicholas, I can handle it.”

The one-eyed-man grimaces, “don’t call meNicholas.”

Peter just shrugs, “FRIDAY, can you open the window?” He asks the AI. With no response from FRIDAY the window closest to Peter opens, “thanks FRI, see you late, Nicholas.”

Like always, Peter jumps out the window.

The live video shuts off and the Avengers, except for Natasha, sit in shock.

Steve is the first one to speak up, “he’s linked to Hydra! I knew that kid was bad news! I knew it!” He runs a hand through his hair.

“He’s a child, Steve, he was probably raised into it. It’s wasn’t his choice to be raised like that! You don’t think badly about Bucky for what Hydra did to him!” Clint exclaimed.

Steve scoffs and grabs a hold of Clint’s shirt, “don’t talk about Bucky,” he grits out.

Tony stands and activates his gauntlet, the nanotech covers his hand and forearm, “Steve, let him go,” Tony says, “What’s your issue? The kid isn’t with Hydra anymore. He’s with SHIELD, with us. Sure, he might be dangerous, but aren’t we all?”

The super soldier lets go of Clint’s collar and the archer stumbles backwards, “watch yourself Steve. You keep this up and you might wind up with an arrow through your eye,” Clint warns. The archer quickly storms out of the room.

Natasha clears her throat, “I know I don’t say it much, but Clint is right. Not all things raised bad stay bad. I was linked to not only Hydra but also the KGB, wasn’t I?”

“That’s different,” Steve said softly.

Natasha smiled softly at him, “but it’s not,” she said to him. She left in the direction that Clint went in.

Tony retracts the gauntlet, it goes back to being the small metal band around his wrist, “it’s times like these I wish I never decided to stay sober, ‘cause god damn I could use a drink right now.” 


End file.
